Start Of Something new
by Cookiemonsta5553
Summary: After the MSG performance and things are really good for Lemonade Mouth mainly Wen&Olivia some Stell&Charlie and and Mo&Scott * I don't own Lemonade Mouth But i love it 3*
1. This could be the start of something new

"That was AMAZING!" Stella was screaming

Mo was speechless,

Olivia couldn't stop smiling and neither could Wen.

Scott and Charlie were just laughing.

It had just been Lemonade Mouths first ever Madison Square Garden they were in the tour bus heading for the hotel.

…

~In The Girls Room~

"Hello and welcome to the girls of Lemonade Mouth PJ fashion show" Stella said in a fake reporters voice.

"Up first we have the lovely Olivia"

Olivia came out in big white fluffy slippers shorts with lemons all over and a shirt with the words 'Life is a musical' written over it,

Olivia took the camera and introduced, "The beautiful Princess Mo"

Mo came out in full flannelet pajamas with elephants and chocolate brown ugg boots,

"Now we welcome the Gorgeous Stella"

Stella came out in leggings brown fluffy boots and an over sized black top, with a bright red Guitar.

"Stay Tuned for more Lemonade Mouth behind the music" They all said and then they dropped to the floor in hysterics.

~With The Boys~

"I wonder what the girls are doing" Wen was just sitting there

"You mean what's Olivia doing right now?"

"Yeah like you weren't wondering what Mo is up to Scott, or Stella Charlie you've been totally in love with her since she helped you get through your break up with Victoria"

"True" they both said sheepishly

"See you there" Charlie raced through the doors and up the elevator but waited till the others got there to knock on the door.

-Knock Knock-

"Come in" Stella said,

"Attack!" The girls yelled and they bombarded the guys with popcorn.

~After the Popcorn war~

"So what's up"

"Well we were just had our fashion show our popcorn war and now were going to watch a movie want to join us?" Stella asked

"What movie?" Scott asked fear in his voice.


	2. The Movie

"How about Jeepers Creepers" Wen Suggested

"No, no, no, no, no" Olivia got really scared really easily

"Don't worry Livy I'll keep you safe" there was an awkward silence after Wen said that "I… I mean we all will"

"Fine, but your not aloud to laugh when I get scared"

"I can't promise that" and with that Stella put the movie on.

Stella sat on the floor with Mo, Charlie and Scott sat on the couch and Wen and Olivia were on the bed, Olivia had her cat teddy bear.

"She's so cute" Wen thought to himself as he looked at Olivia holding the teddy cat in front of her eyes.

"Oh My Gosh" Olivia turned and hid her head on Wens shoulder "Tell me when the parts over"

"Okay, its not real you know"

"How could you possibly know that, you know that, some people are born conjoined, there are murderers, cannibals and people that kill animals just because so how do you know that there isn't a jeepers creepers in Egypt or Canada or in Australia?"

"Okay if you put it that way maybe"

"And even though I don't have an amazing head I would like to keep it"

"I think you have an amazing head and personality"

"Th… Thanks"

"No problem"

By the time the movie ended Olivia was asleep on Wens shoulder hugging his arm and her kitty.

"Shhhh" He whispered before he got up and put a blanket on her and the guys all went back to their room.

"So Wen how did you like the movie?"

"Yeah umm it was… it was great"

"Dude we saw you and Olivia getting cosy and cuddling"

"No she was just scared"

"Of what?"

"Jeepers Creepers coming and getting her"

The guys just laughed,

"I think its cute, and it made sense the way she said it, something about conjoined twins, Australia and people killing animals"

"Sure it did"

"Guys we have an interview tomorrow and a photo shoot plus the girls want to go shopping, goodnight best friends" Scott said in the most girlish voice he could do.


	3. lips of an angel

~At The Interview~

"Hey I'm Olivia"

"I'm Wen"

"I'm Stella"

"I'm Mo"

"I'm Charlie"

"I'm Scott"

"And we're Lemonade Mouth"

"I'm here with the band Lemonade Mouth well we were bombarded with your questions but only have time for a couple, do you mind if we ask you a couple?"

"Nah we love answering questions from our fans" Wen said

"Our first question is from goodygirl223 she asks what's the best thing about being in a band?"

"I think being able to do something we all love and giving back to our fans it's an amazing feeling when fans come up to us and say that our music has helped them in 1 way or another or just start singing" Answered Stella everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"If you could be any fruit what would you be, thanks to smoothiegurl1234" Brianna asked

"I would be a strawberry because they're yummy" Olivia answered

"Banana" Charlie an Mo said at the same time

"Kiwi fruit" Wen said

"a Star fruit because you know I'm a star and I'm unique" Stella said with the Stella smirk.

"an orange because I love orange juice" Scott said

"Okay our next question comes from fizzwizard he asks what is the craziest thing a fan has done to you?"

"Olivia has the best story" Wen said

"Yeah" Stella agreed

"Well it was really funny this guy he came up to me in brazil I think, anyway he had like a lemon mascot costume on he came up to me and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him with a diamond ring and all, I said no but gave him a peck, signed the costume and took some photos it was so cool" Everyone was laughing with Olivia they all knew the story but could never not laugh at it.

"Is it fun being recognised walking down the street? And that's from BeHeard_BeStrong_BeProud"

"I love it"

"Yeah I think we all do, but sometimes it's a small problem like we can't just go shopping or go to the movies"

"Okay and Final Question, are then any crushes in the group"

"Uhmmm"

"Maybe" Wen said looking over to Olivia

"If you spend enough time together feelings arise but you know nothing has actually evolved from those feelings yet" Stella answered

"Well thanks for coming and chatting to me"

"That's cool your fun to talk to. Hey we're Lemonade Mouth and your watching the Brianna Kerry show"

"Well that was fun, now onto our photo shoot"

"Fun, The weird dressy thing" Stella Said misery oozing from her voice.

The shoot was 'Casual, Ball, Partying'

"This is okay," Mo said as she walked out in tight ripped blue jeans a black top and black flats.

"I look so normal" Scott said coming out in jeans and a purple shirt and sneakers.

"Whoa" All 3 guys said as Olivia Stepped out of the dressing room.

"I feel really weird" Olivia stepped out in hot pink short tight dress hot pink high heels. Her hair was teased and all big a boofy with a fake pink streak.

"Do I look that bad" Olivia said the guys just stared at her not speaking just staring

"You Look Amazing" Scott said

"Yeah" Charlie and Wen Nodded

Stella Snapped her finger in front of their eyes and they all snapped out of the trance.

Stella was wearing a long black strapless gown with diamonds around the waist.

"You look gorgeous" Olivia told Stella

"Yeah but you look hot" Stella replied.

Wen was wearing jeans purple high tops and a purple top.

Charlie came out in a charcoal suit with a matching tie and hat.

"Charlie you look hot" All 3 of the girls said.

"Okay enough ogling at Charlie and Olivia" Stella said as the photographer Malcolm Purcell came into the room.

"Hello and welcome to my studio this is Claire and Brittany" he said pointing to the two women beside him "First I need the party goers so Wen, Olivia please come with me the rest of you that cupboard is full of board games"

"So snakes and ladders or Chinese checkers?" Stella said as she looked in the cupboard

~In the studio~

"Okay hold hands and dance"

"How, slow dance or 18th party dance?" Wen asked

"18th"

"Kay" Wen said

"Okay now do anything you think would look good, laugh, smile, play an air guitar now kiss"

"What" Wen and Olivia said at the same time

"I'm getting all of you to do it, just a peck"

~Olivia's. P.O.V.~

I looked up into Wens brown eyes his eyes could make you melt I put my hands around his neck and he pressed is red warm lips onto mine everything just slipped away it was like we were floating in the clouds.

~Wen's. P.O.V.~

"Thankyou, Merci, mahalo, tado, grazie, gracias, arigato" I thought to myself any language I knew how to say thankyou in, her lips felt like heaven against mine I must be in have died and went to heaven.

"Thankyou you guys are great, now you have to stay in the outfit for group shots but could you go and get Charlie and Stella"

~In the Lounge~

"You have to go down the snake you cant pretend to give it a rat so it doesn't eat you, you have to go down it" Scott and Stella were having a disagreement.

"Guys, Charlie Stella its your turn" Olivia told them

"Have fun" Wen added

He and Olivia giggled to themselves as the sat down and took Charlie and Stella's places in the game.

~In The Studio~

"Now kiss" Malcolm said and with out a thought Stella kissed Charlie it was just a light elegant kiss as if they really were at a ball but the effect was still the same.

"That was great, now could you go and get Scott and Mo"

~In the Lounge~

"Congrats Olivia you did win but I am still the most amazing snakes and ladders player ever" Wen said then looked up to see Charlie all spacey and as if he wasn't all there "well they definitely kissed" he thought to himself

"Your up lovebirds" Stella said getting a can of coke out of the fridge.

~In The Studio~

"Holding hands, look into each others eyes and Mo could you laugh, that's great yes and Scott could you put your other hand in the pocket of your pants, Now kiss but also Mo could you put your other hand and wrap it on around Scott's forearm?"

They kissed it wasn't a new thing; they'd been dating for a year now so they kissed.

"Terrific job guys now could you go and get the others"

"I will" Scott said and was back in a flash

"Jump up in the air, okay now put you arms up in the air okay, now boys pick up the girls like a fireman carries someone out of a burning building, or a man carries his bride over the threshold of a new house, terrific job guys now anything you like"

After another 10 minutes of terrific and great jobs they all went to get there own clothes on and went to get the car.


	4. Shopping, Speeches and Lies

~At The Shops~

"I love this dress, don't you?" Stella looked puzzled it was a cute dress but Olivia had already bought 7 dresses, 9 shirts, 4 pairs of jeans, 2 jackets, 7 pairs of shoes, 2 cardigans, 3 pairs of earrings, 9 rings, 4 necklaces and billions of bracelets, but she hadn't bought much in the 2 weeks of being in Paris. The band had been shopping for 4 hours and the boys were carrying there own stuff and some of Olivia's stuff.

"Olivia what's wrong, you have never done so much shopping in one trip you normally warn us were going over board" Stella asked

"I can't decide what to wear, so I want options" Olivia answered while looking at a belt.

"Wear to what?" Charlie asked.

"Uhmmm, nothing just I wouldn't want to be caught looking terrible in front of the cameras"

Olivia answered whilst paying for the belt

"Fair enough" Mo said

~At the Hotel~

"Yes Gram I'll be back in time, I know its important, I'll be back. I know I'm not going to get my hopes up not after last time okay yes I know, I love you too bye" Olivia put her phone back into her bag and started packing her suitcases she was wearing her new black ripped jeans, black boots and a cream floral top. After she packed all 6 of her suitcases and her 3 carry on bags, the other band members were done packing as well and they all took their bags down to their waiting cars, one for them and one for their bags to take them to there awaiting private plane.

~On the plane~

it was a 15 hour flight so they all got some sleep but Olivia wasn't tired so she sat in a private room, she started writing a song,

"Its been a long time coming " She had lines and different bit and bobs but she had more important stuff to write while the others were asleep a speech in fact so she sat up for hours writing it "He's changed".

"Could all passengers please return to your seats and put your seat belts on as we are about to commence landing" The pilots voice came over the loud speaker.

~Olivia's. P.O.V.~

"How's the song coming" Wen asked

My head was still thinking about the speech so I just said "its okay"

~Back to Practice~

"Hey guys its Olivia"

"Hey Olivia how far away are you?" Stella asked

"I'm really sorry guys I can't come to practice today Gram needs me to drive her out to Arizona for the day"

"Okay well see you tomorrow" Wen said a little bummed he won't be able to see Olivia today.

"You should have told them the truth" Grams said

"I will, if everything goes well today if not it'll be harder to deal with it" Olivia told her

"Well you look beautiful"  
>"Thankyou, its one of my Paris ensembles" Olivia was wearing blue tight faded Jeans, black ankle boots and a black tank top with a black hooded leather jacket. She was wearing he 3 finger 'J'adore' ring and an Eiffel tower necklace"<p>

~Arizona Prison~

"We are here today to discuss weather or not Michael White will be given early parole, I am Judge John Travis and I will pass final judgement. I now call Michael White to the stand.

"You were arrested for armed robbery assaulting a police officer among other minor accounts and have served 11 years you were sentenced to 13 years with parole and this is your second hearing last time wasn't a success, now I would like to call the defendants daughter to the stand to add her personal opinion, Olivia White"

"Hi I'm Olivia White, I believe that Michael is a changed man, without excusing him for his actions we had just lost my mother, his partner so he wasn't being himself that does not mean what he did isn't wrong but he has changed a lot, I just started talking to him again this time last year because I didn't believe he could change but since I got back in contact with him I have realised he is the person he used to be, We have to forgive him but I don't think anyone is going to forget, the saying goes 'you do the crime, you do the time' he owned up to the crimes and he has done the time. Anyway I'm rambling now but in my personal and honest opinion he has changed and deserves parole"

"Thankyou Olivia, go and take your seat" the Judge said.

"You did great honey," Grams told Olivia as she sat back down.

"Thanks Grams"


	5. Meeting the Parent

~2 hours later~

"After listening to both sides I hereby come to the conclusion not to grant Michael early parole" **thump** and the hammer hit the plate.

~Olivia's. P.O.V.~

I ran up to Dad and hugged him I hadn't hugged him in over 10 years which is along time, tears streaming down my cheeks "I missed you" he said in my ear "I missed you too"

Dad was coming home with us now, we had a room ready for him, but first we went to McDonalds and he got a quarter pounder I got a caramel sundae.

~Home at last~

"Wow mum the house looks amazing, and who is the cute little cat we have here?" Michael said sitting on the couch.

"That's Ally my band mate gave her to me because he knew I was upset about Nancy dying"

"So is this band mate your boyfriend"

"Nah but we have kissed, it was a photo shoot though so it wasn't a big deal"

"When will I meet Lemonade Mouth"  
>"Soon but I didn't tell them about your parole hearing just yet, I have practice today so maybe I'll bring them back and you can meet them"<p>

~Practice~

"Hey Guys" Olivia said as she walked into practice carrying her guitar in its case

"How was your drive?" Wen asked

"Yeah about that I lied" Olivia stated as if it was no big news

"Um well then why didn't you come to practice?" Stella said anger in her voice

"I had to go to Arizona and go to court"

"What why?" Charlie said all freaked out.

"For a parole haring for my dad" Olivia said trying to play it cool,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mo asked

"Because it would be harder to get through it if she he didn't get it, last time I got my hopes up and I became depressed and had to go to therapy after he didn't get parole" Olivia said fear coming through her voice.

"And did he get parole?" Wen asked

"Well he's home and wants to meet you all" Olivia screamed,

Then there was a huge hugging session.

~Meeting the Parent~

"Dad they're here" Olivia yelled walking through the door,

"Hello, I'm Michael Olivia's father"

"This is Wen, Mo, Stella, Charlie and Scott"

"Anyone for some lemonade?" Grams said

"Yes!" All the band members said

"No thanks mum, I'll grab a beer" Michael said and then he sat on the armchair and sat there listening to the band perform there song Determinate

_**Trying hard to fight these tears **_

_**Messing with my head this fear**_

_**I'm so sorry **_

_**You know you got to get it out **_

_**I can't take it **_

_**That's what being friends about**_

"That was amazing guys best music I've heard in over 10 years" He said with a smile.

~Later that night~

"I missed you Dad"  
>"I missed you to my little Olive Garden"<p>

"I haven't been called that in 10 years, I missed it, Nighty Night Dad"

"Goodnight Liv"

~2 weeks later at School~

"Hey has anyone seen Liv today?" Wen asked the band

"Nah I haven't seen her all day" Mo said as they all started walking to there cars


End file.
